Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle having an air cleaner box.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-202034, an air cleaner structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle is discussed. In this technique, a motorcycle has a chassis extending rearward from a head pipe, an engine disposed in a lower part of the chassis, an airbox disposed above the engine, and a fuel tank disposed at the rear of the airbox.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-196494, a motorcycle is discussed. In the motorcycle of this technique, the airbox is disposed between a pair of left and right main frames extending in the front-rear direction. In addition, the air box has a top portion protruding upward from the main frame and is housed in a concave portion formed on the bottom part of the fuel tank.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-37897, a motorcycle is discussed. In this technique, the air cleaner is disposed above a cylinder head across front and rear banks of an engine body. In addition, the fuel tanks disposed to cover the engine body from the top at the rear of the air cleaner are supported by a rear frame.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-202034
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-196494
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-37897
The air cleaner box requires various types of performance such as soundproofness, dustproofness, airtightness, and maintainability. For this purpose, various methods have been employed as in the techniques of the patent documents described above. However, there is a tradeoff relationship between a large box capacity and a compact design, and it is difficult to balance such a tradeoff relationship.